


在你眼前

by blahblahzhou



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bad BDSM Etiquette, Brock Rumlow is a bad person, But sometimes he feels compunction, Lying in a Relationship, M/M, Manipulative Relationship, Masochism, The world needs more Jolly Rogers, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 15:25:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2274873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blahblahzhou/pseuds/blahblahzhou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve渐渐习惯了Rumlow的坏嘴巴，他应该仔细听好那张嘴里说的话的，只是有时他没有。</p>
            </blockquote>





	在你眼前

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Right in Front of You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2261424) by [Lauralot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lauralot/pseuds/Lauralot). 



> 这是一篇翻译文，原作是Lauralot，原文链接可以在上面找到，感谢原作者给我们带来了这么优秀的文。

“伤害我吧，大个子。”Rumlow说，身体紧绷为战斗做好准备。他们站在神盾局健身房里的地垫上，Rumlow刚和Rollins打过一场，还气喘吁吁的，“给我点颜色瞧瞧。”

Steve笑着摇摇头，好像Rumlow痴迷于把自己逼到极限的习惯很讨喜——的确很讨喜；又好像这并不是意味着“他应该叫心理医生来精神评估一下Rumlow”的标志——的确他应该给医生打电话。“下次任务你会因为下巴骨折而缺席的，虽然这样大家都不会那么头痛了，”他露出牙齿笑了一下，“也许我该听你的。”

“至少我就不能多嘴了。”

那算不上一场打斗，Steve把Rumlow熊抱住按在地垫上，直到特攻队长笑的太厉害，没法继续强求Steve一定要跟他动真格。Rumlow的受虐倾向理应令人担忧，但这从未发生过，他一本正经的决心让这种受虐倾向看起来很讨喜，甚至几乎可以说可爱或美丽了。

Rumlow在淋浴室里找到了Steve，把自己的湿毛巾甩在他背上，靠在墙上得意地微笑，向他展示自己的裸体。Rumlow的笑容灿烂又狂妄，但Steve在表象之下发现了一丝他从没有见过的犹豫，可爱到几乎美丽。“弄痛我，Rogers，我想像戴勋章一样戴着你的淤青，我想让每个人都知道它们是谁给我的。”

Steve的手顺着Rumlow的胸膛滑下去：“也许我不想伤害你。”

“哦，你想的。”Rumlow闭上眼睛，弓起身子靠近Steve的抚触，“你想的，你只是还不知道。”

Steve用嘴唇印上了Rumlow的，顺着嘴角到脸颊留下了一串轻柔的吻。“你的安全词是什么？”他轻声问，细细地啃咬着Rumlow的耳朵。

“Winter，”Rumlow舒服得像猫咪一样咕噜起来，眼睛恍惚地半睁，仿佛被迷梦般的云遮住了，“你的呢？”

“Bucky。”

那些淤青印刻在Rumlow身上如此美丽，Steve简直无法忍受让它们消退。

********************************************************

Peggy喜欢Rumlow，尽管她认为他对于Steve而言太老了。Rumlow大笑起来，争辩说Steve对于他来说也太老了。“其实应该是，”他又加了一句，好像他脖子上的淤青斑点不是Steve的嘴唇吮吸出来的一样，“队长对于我来说太好了。”

Rumlow为了接电话走了出去，Peggy看着他离开后说：“他挺甜的，而且屁股很不错。”

Steve被杯子里的水呛到了，Peggy翻了个白眼，嘀咕着责怪Steve总是这么毛躁。Rumlow回来的时候，她已经忘记了他的名字，但他只是微笑着重新介绍了自己。

在开车回家的路上，Rumlow很安静。

“对不起。”Steve说，把手放在Rumlow膝盖上，“让你看到这种景象，我知道这有点困难，只是——”

“没关系的，Rogers。”Rumlow耸耸肩，眼睛还盯着路，“我爷爷翘掉的时候——我是说 _去世_ 的时候，我还很小，不过还能记得他去世前也是那个样子。我并没有感觉她冒犯了我。”Rumlow停顿了一下，咬了咬嘴唇，轻声笑了，“不过，也许你倒是被冒犯了。”

“怎么呢？”

“她以为我们是一对儿。”他摇着头，“这——这说法很 _有趣_ ，但是我不够好配不上你。我会毁了你的，队长，如果我们真是一对儿。我会把你毁得很惨。”

Steve笑了，用手在Rumlow大腿上轻轻摩挲，“放松点伙计，美国人民面对过比Brock Rumlow更糟糕的情况。”Rumlow笑翻了，他们几乎错过了高速路的出口。

******************************************************** 

“感觉有点自恋啊，逛你自己的展览。”Rumlow说。他抬头看着被放大到几乎覆盖了一整面墙的照片，里面的Steve穿着二战时期的制服。他瞥了一眼站在身边的人：“不得不说我还是更喜欢你的新制服，更紧绷。”

Steve咧嘴笑着拍了一下Rumlow的肩膀，“不是来看我自己的。重点是回忆，和大家，整个咆哮突击队的回忆都在这里。”

“总有一天特攻小队也会这么辉煌。”Rumlow任Steve牵住他的手，引领他进入展厅的深处，“我们会改变世界的，Rogers！等着瞧吧。”

他安静但认真地听Steve讲二战时期的经历，不时问一些只有战士会关注的问题。他的目光在展览和Steve身上来回转移，像是没法决定到底该看哪边。Steve就这样陷入了回忆之中，以至于很久之后才发现不知什么时候起Rumlow沉默了下来。

他们在Bucky的展台前，面对着循环播放的录像，那里面的Steve在微笑，而Bucky在放声大笑、容光焕发、 _生机勃勃_ ， Rumlow看起来却好像要休克了。他脸色惨白，瞪大了眼睛呆呆地盯着前方，好像从没有见过Bucky Barnes，好像Bucky的笑脸没有印在美国每一册历史课本上一样。Steve要摇他肩膀才能得到回应，“你怎么了？看起来像见鬼了似的。”

Rumlow看起来快窒息了，Steve想扶他在最近的长椅上坐下，但Rumlow摇着头挣开身上的手。“我还好，我还好。只是认——只是被我良知突然袭击了，就是这样。”

“我没听懂。”

“你是美国的象征，”Rumlow逼自己笑了笑，向他们周围的展品示意地挥了下手，“而我玷污了你。真可耻。”

Steve知道这不是Rumlow失态的真正原因，但他没有逼迫他的特攻队长。也许是他故事里的什么引出了Rumlow的个人战斗历史中某段糟糕的回忆，也许是Bucky让他感觉自愧不如。不管是什么原因，Steve没有追问，而是搂住Rumlow的肩膀，让他靠在自己怀里直到他脸上又恢复了一点颜色。

那天晚上，Rumlow把Steve摇醒，眼睛在黑暗中闪着绝望的光。“伤害我。惩罚我，Steve，我需要惩罚。我活该。”

“什么？”Steve坐了起来想去开灯，却被Rumlow紧紧抓住手腕。他的手在颤抖，布满冷汗。

“惩罚我，我不乖。我很坏，你必须给我点教训。”

“你没有不乖，”Steve说。这是他们玩过的一个“小游戏”，他知道这不是认真的，但Rumlow从没有像现在这样，听起来绝望而崩溃。

“我很坏，Steve。我他妈是个 _恶魔_ ！伤害我，伤害我！ _求你_ 。”

Rumlow颤抖得像一片寒风中的树叶，而Steve应该拒绝他，应该打开灯和他谈谈，早在Rumlow第一次挑衅着要跟他比试的时候他们就该谈谈了。Rumlow对疼痛的喜好并不安全，也不 _健康_ ，Steve说服自己之前他们做的那些还不算糟，因为那时这只是个游戏。现在不再是了。Rumlow在模糊安全和危险之间的边界，Steve不能再继续下去了，他不可能在Rumlow处于这种状态的时候伤害他还觉得心安理得。但不管Steve怎么安抚地摩挲他的四肢，Rumlow都没法停止颤抖，没法停止乞求。Steve告诉自己，这是唯一的解决办法，他明天早上一定会和Rumlow好好谈谈。

他把Rumlow按倒在床上，知道这个男人的手腕明天早上肯定会淤青，而他会因此憎恨自己。“你很坏。”他说，严厉但又温柔。

Rumlow努力想笑出来，但他脸上的表情让人心碎。“你根本不知道我有多坏。”

 


End file.
